RENT Drabbles
by SydneyVictoria
Summary: Various RENT drabbles. All kinds of pairings, along with all kinds of Generes. Just read the note inside. MOST RECENT: 5th chapter. Maureen buys Collins a gift that Roger doesn't understand. Much more info would give it away. Go read!
1. Roger and Maureen Cuddle

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Except... maybe... the dream of wanting to "swim" in Jell-O. Other than that, nope.**

**Notes: Okay, so here's the deal. I wrote this small Maureen/Roger drabble for Becca**** and, since it was so short, I decided to use this as a place to update all my short, various RENT drabbles. Since I write about RENT a lot and sometimes never use whole chapters, this will be all over the place. It will include various pairings, smut, angst, love, hate, holidays, you know. It could even be updated two, three times a day. _I'll even take requests_. This is just to help put out some of the awesome dialog that I come up with or plot bunny I can't work into the story. Anyways, this one is about Roger and Maureen. Very short and kind cute. Will update much more later with written-a-while-back stuff. I love reviews guys!**

Maureen looked over at Roger as if he was crazy. "Yeah, but if you were gonna do that, how would you pay for it?"

"Money?" Roger asked, not even lifting his head off of the couch. "Dunno. Maybe... selling... sheep, or something. Does Jell-O cost money?"

"Yeah. 'Specially if you want a Swimming-Pole size amount." Maureen answered, watching him.

"Fine. I'll get... a Jacuzzi size amount of Jell-O."

"What's with the new interest in Jell-O?"

"Don't you want to swim in it, or is it just me?" Roger asked the Drama Queen, looking at her.

"Just you. This is starting to get annoying." She snapped, crossing her arms. "I hate how Mark asks me to do this."

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't_ need _a babysitter. I would do fine by myself."

"No you wouldn't. I gotta stay and make sure you don't go buy crack." Maureen said.

"I'm not buying _crack_," Roger corrected. "Smack. Very different. Very... yummy and fuzzy." Roger closed his eyes.

"Fuzzy? You're losing it."

"Lost it a long time ago, baby." He said with his eyes now open and looking at her. "I wanna do something."

"Like?"

"I don't know. April's still not back from her mom's. I wanna do something."

"Can't you wait until Collins gets here? Or Mark?" She groaned.

"Nope. It's you I want," He said in a playfully growl and got on his hands and knees, eying her.

"I'm with Marky-doodle, 'member?" She asked, not scared of him and simply sinking into her chair.

"So? I wanna play." Roger bared his teeth and vaulted himself off of the couch and landed sprawled out in her lap. "Play."

She looked down at him in disgust. "You're no better than a dog."

"A _cute_ dog." He corrected and moved to bite her arm.

"Roger!" She snapped, jerking her arm back. "You're better when you're on drugs."

"And you look hotter when I'm on drugs," He said with a roaring laugh and squirmed in her lap.

This, of course, gave Maureen right to slap him on the back of the head.

"Bitch! What was that for?" He growled and rubbed where she slapped him.

"I'm the babysitter, remember? It's what we do."

"Still gives you no right to... Maureen? I said I want to do something!" He whined.

"You're a 25 year old man, Roger, you can "do something" all by yourself."

"But I look like I'm sixteen," He growled with a grin and tugged on her shirt.

"Sure. Get off? Your ass is starting to hurt."

"Now, that's not very nice, Reeny," He coughed and snuggled closer to her on her lap.

"What are you doing, Roger?" She asked, petting his head.

"Doing what I wanted to do earlier," He mumbled.

"And that is...?"

"Cuddlin'."


	2. His Middle name is WHAT?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.**

**Notes: Short, meaningless fluffiness about Roger and his middle name. Funny. Read the note on the first chapter to understand why this is completely not connected to the last chapter. Yep. Reviews are always loved.**

Mimi looked over at Roger and sighed. "I'm tired, can't we go?"

"No," Roger growled softly, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm bored." Mimi hissed back and poked his ass. "Real bored."

"Then go get a drink. You don't have to stand here all night."

"I'm doing my job as a good little trophy girlfriend for you to show off in front of your old band members!" Mimi snorted and put her hands on hips, foot out and tapping away.

"And they've seen you, so you can go!" Roger snapped, turning around when one of his old band members, Tommy, slapped him on the shoulder. Roger put on a fake smile.

Mimi stared at him. Did he just blow her off? She let out a low growl. "_Roger Samuel Davis_, don't you _dare _--"

"Samuel?" Tommy spoke up, looking at Roger. He took a long pause and began laughing after a moment or two. "_Samuel._" He began to taunt Roger for it.

Roger punched his arm and when he shied away, he turned back to Mimi, glaring. "Don't call me by my full name!" He hissed, grabbing her shoulder. "Now I'm gonna get picked on, for like, _ever_ Mimi!"

"You should pay more attention to your girlfriend, then, _Samuel_." Mimi said, hands on her hips still and grinning away. "I think that's a good name. _Samuel_,"

Roger let out a mix between a whine and growl. "Fine. _Mimi Martini Marquez_." He growled.

To this, Mimi only laughed. "_Martini_? That's not even my middle name!"

"I can't say your damn middle name, alright? Shut it!" He whined, pushing her slightly, and still only hearing the taunting of his old band behind him. "Stop it, Mimi! Stop!"

Mimi calmed down and looked at him. "Fine. Don't call me Martini, and I'll back off, okay? Take me home."

Roger grunted and ushered her out of the door.

Mimi always got her way with him.

**A/N: A little rushed, but just another RENT thing I couldn't put anywhere else and wrote a while back. Review!**


	3. Maureen's fit

**Disclaimer: What do YOU think? 1,000,000 to first person with the correct answer!**

**Notes: This is about Maureen and how HARD the bohemian life style is for her. Read to find out. Read the note on the first chapter to understand why this is completely not connected to the last chapter. Yep. Reviews are always loved.**

"OH! This is just terrible! I don't think I can take much more!" Maureen moaned, hand on her forehead.

"Maureen? Maureen, what's wrong?" A very concerned Mark asked his girlfriend, sitting beside her. Him and Roger just walked through the door.

"Yeah Mo, why the bitch fit?" Roger asked, flopping down in the chair next to them.

"I can't take much more of this!" She whined, now fanning herself.

"Maureen! What happened?" Demanded Mark.

"You just... you had to see it! YOU HAD TO BE HERE!" She cried, "IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

Roger sat up, now a bit concerned. "Did someone break in?"

"_Worse_," Sobbed Maureen, holding her forehead as if she was going to faint.

"What?" Both the boys asked in unison and Mark gathered her into his arms. "Tell me about it. Please."

"C-Can I show you instead? It's just too wretched!" Maureen groaned, going limp in her boyfriend's arms.

"Yes," He said soothingly and looked over at Roger. This was serious.

Maureen pointed to the refrigerator and Roger was the one to hop up. "In there?" He asked, walking over to it while Mark cuddled Maureen.

She nodded and hid her face in Mark's shoulder.

Roger open the door to their fridge and looked inside with caution. All he saw was a carton of turned-over milk, which was splattered all over the inside. "What the hell?" He growled, "Is this what upset you?"

Maureen nodded and whimpered.

"MAUREEN!" Both of them yelled, now angry.

Maureen flinched and wiped a tear off of her cheek. Reaching to her other side, she held up a box of Coco-Puffs. "I-I-I hate them without milk." Sobbing again, she threw the box down and hid her face in her hands.

"Mark, she's lost it." Roger muttered, slamming the fridge door and walking back to his chair.

Mark looked at him and sighed. "I... I don't blame her. I don't like 'em without milk either."

Roger groaned.


	4. Collins Is Always Right

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Notes: This little tidbit is between Collins and Mark. Right after April died and Maureen dumped Mark. M/C Friendship. Mark talks about his new feelings towards Roger. A little M/R and M/M. MoJo too Read the note on the first chapter to understand why this is completely not connected to the last chapter. Yep. **

Mark sat on the couch, strumming his fingers on his leg. Sighing, he climbed off of the couch and went to the kitchen area, hoping to scrounge up some food. He needed something to fill his stomach.

"HEY BITCHES!"

Mark turned. "Collins?" Grinning, Mark met him at the door.

"Hey, man, I thought you'd be out all night."

"Nah. Came home to my hoes, where's Roggie-boy?" Collins asked, ruffling Mark's hair. They pretty much were _his_ boys.

"Rog? Out. He and Maureen went clubbing..."

"I thought Maureen and Joanne-" He stopped short, seeing a look of pain on the smaller boy's features. He was still sore over the break-up.

"Joanne," Mark coughed, "Is still trusting her. I guess she clearly hasn't gotten too deep in the relationship with Mo..."

"Aw, boy, you okay?" Collins asked, patting his back. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

Mark looked up at him. Collins was the smartest out of the group. He'd preach his knowledge to all of them. If anyone was good to talk to about problems, it was Collins.

Hesitant, Mark nodded a yes, and mumbled, "Sure."

Minutes later, Mark was sitting in _Roger's_ chair with Collins sprawled out on the couch.

"What's on your mind, boy?"

Mark sighed. "Maureen."

"Mm-Hm."

He shifted uncomfortably. Moving his legs up, he sat Indian-Style. He coughed again. "I kinda... miss her."

"Aw." Collins tried not to say much, at least not yet.

"And... Collins? Can I ask you somethin'?" After getting a nod, he sighed. "Roger always jokes about me... saying I turned Mo les-... lesbian. Did I?"

At this, Collins laughed. "What? You don't _turn_ gay, boy, you're born it." He sat up. "You see, Maureen probably hadn't even realize these homosexual desires until now. She's still young, she probably just needs to explore."

Mark looked at him, rather confused. "But she dated me... I have a penis..."

"Yea, but... boy, ever heard of 'bisexuality'?" Collins didn't bother to wait for his answer. "I'm takin' a wild guess to say that could be her orientation. Listen, she could have dated you, but wanted to try somethin' new... a female, you follow?"

Mark simply nodded.

"I think everyone's got a little Bi in them, you know? I mean, say I were to compliment your scarf, that's a bisexual statement right there!" He adjusted his coat and continued. "Everyone's got a curiosity. It's perfectly normal. Little teenage boys sit and get off to gay pornography at night, then hide and think they're homosexual. It's just not true. You wanna know what the same sex is like sometimes, it's not odd."

At this, Mark turned a little pink, but was drawn into the conversation.

"See, Maureen could be Bi. Or Homosexual. Or completely straight, I guess we'll see in time. I, myself, am gay. Proud too. Our little Marky's straight. Youever do that, boy?" Collins asked.

"Do what?" He squeaked, shrinking back.

"What I said 'bout the teenage boys... you ever do that?"

Mark gulped. "I um... no."

Collins let out a hearty laughed. "You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!" Mark finally screamed.

Collins' laughter stopped. Mark was really angry? Over his teasing? "Hey, I'm just playin'. You know I love you boy. Something else up?"

Mark turned his head away. "No."

"Maureen?"

"No."

"Roger picking on you again? I told 'em to let up a bit. I've seen how he tackles you..." Collins shoots him a grin.

Mark turns pink again. "No... it's not... Roger..."

Collins picked up on something. "Hey, how is Rog? You takin' care o' him?"

"I try." Mark said softly, staring at his hands as he picked at his socks. The bottoms of them were completely dirty.

"Huh? You guys still close?"

Mark looked over. "Yeah. Closer than ever. I-... I'm just nervous..."

"About?" He asked, leaning closer.

Mark went crimson. "He's my best friend! And I'm Jewish! It isn't supposed to be like this... I shouldn't think about him the way that I do, but... I can't help it! He's just..."

"-The hottest roommate you could get? Yea. Mark? You got your eye on someone else now? A _certain ex-_rocker?"

Mark hid his face in his hands. "I'm Jewish. We don't think like this."

"You like him."

"No."

"Mark... you know it's okay, right?"

"No, it's not." He persisted, his face still burning with embarrassment.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

"I know, but... Collins!"

"Maureen's doing exactly what I said. Exploring. Just cos' you're a guy doesn't mean you can't explore either... look at me."

"You're gay, Tom. I know that. Roger's my roommate! It's sick! Maybe... maybe Maureen's rubbing off on me... you think?"

He gave another hearty laugh. "Gay doesn't rub off on people, boy. I think this is something just built up deep inside your mind. You wanna try stuff with Rog?"

Mark barely moved. Keeping his face hidden, he mumbled softly, "I don't know..."

"That's okay, you know that, right? You hear me?"

"Yes Collins." Mark said obediently, now lifting his head from his hands and trying to smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Boy, you got anymore questions?"

"Um... just one more..." Mark mumbled, blushing again.

"Shoot."

"How do... um... guys really... I mean... you know..." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

"That's a question I'll have to tackle another day. You wear me out, I swear boy. C'mon. Let's go get a drink."

**A/N: Love? Hate? Reviews are very welcomed. I love to know how I did.**


	5. A Gift for Collins

**Disclaimer: Totally_ all_ mine. PLEASE.**

**Notes: Um, Maureen/Roger/Collins friendship. I can't say much else. Read the note on the first chapter to understand why this is completely not connected to the last chapter.**

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"I need to buy Collins a gift."

"It's not Christmas!"

"So?"

"Maureen, why couldn't you drag Mark or Joanne out here?"

"Cos', Rog, you're funner."

"_Funner_ isn't a word."

"Since when did you become the Grammar police? You didn't even finish High School!"

"Shut up. Why are we here again?"

"COLLINS!" Maureen huffed, looking over at Roger. "I need to buy him a box."

"I have one of those at the loft."

"Is it pretty?"

"Um... it's cardboard."

"Yeah, see, that won't work. I want it to be wood and have a latch and... have pretty engravings on it!"

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know,_ can_ you?"

"Maureen, you're a bitch." Roger growled at her. "_May_ I ask why?"

"Yes, you _may_." She answered sweetly.

"Maureen! Why the hell are we buying Collins a BOX?"

Maureen looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm not telling. You'll just have to see, okay? Look, over there. That looks nice."

"Whatever."

**_

* * *

_**

Roger watched Maureen stumble over to Collins room with a wrapped gift under her arm. She knocked.

"Col? It's me. I gotta give you something."

"It's open." He called softly. He was never loud or deep anymore when talking. It had something to do with Angel's death, all of them knew.

Maureen gave Roger one last look and opened the door, leaving it open for the ex-rocker to watch.

Maureen sat down on the bed next to Collins and handed it to him. "Here."

"Maureen, why? You didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. Open it."

Roger sighed and watched, sitting in his chair. _Collins_, he thought,_ is going to open it and not understand at all. He's going to fake happy about the stupid wood box and not understand_.

This, however, was not what happened. The second the wrapping paper was off, he broke out into a smile. Setting it down gently, he pulled Maureen into a hug.

"How did you know?" He asked softly, though, Roger could hear.

"I just did. I'd noticed. You want me to get them?" Maureen asked.

Roger's eye-brow raised. _Get what?_

Collins nodded and pointed to something out of sight for Roger.

Maureen then nodded and climbed off of the bed, leaving for a second. Coming back, she handed him a pair of drum sticks.

Ever so gently, Collins placed them inside the box and smiled. "Now I think I need a shelf to put the box on." He laughed gently.

"You're gonna have to wait for Christmas then."

They both smiled and hugged one more time.

Roger then realized what Maureen had done. _Maybe_, Roger now thought, _Maureen does have a brain after all_.

**Notes: Random, I know. Liked, loved, hated?**


End file.
